Wendy koopa
' Wendy O. Koopa', (ウェンディ) or simply just Wendy, is one of the Koopalings and the princess of the Koopas (being the one of three sisters of the Koopalings). She wears a pink polka-dotted bow on her head, large golden bracelets on her arms, a red pearl necklace and pink high-heeled shoes on her feet while the boy Koopalings go barefoot. Wendy has big pink lips too. She and Roy Koopa are the only Koopalings with pink shells, until in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when Roy sported a purple shell instead. Many people stated she is the third youngest. She is thought to be a singer (as implied by the in-game text of Super Mario World, as well as the similarity between her name and that of punk singer Wendy O. Williams of The Plasmatics), and, in Hotel Mario, she is shown having a quick temper, and is so clingy with money and luxury that she set false coins (‘Wendy’s Pennies’) to stop Mario’s advance. Physical appearance Like most of the other Koopalings, Wendy has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this color, unlike Bowser and the other Koopalings, whose heads do not match their body scales. As the only female Koopaling, Wendy has obvious physical differences, but in terms of body she appears to be most similar to Larry; the main difference being her thinning, feminine legs, and her overall height, that even early official material showed being taller than Larry's[11]. Wendy has a four-ribbed, plated belly, and her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. Even though she is the sole female Koopaling, Wendy appears to be relatively bald, even though some of her brothers have full hair. The only time she was depicted with hair was in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", where she was a brown-haired stewardess. Kootie Pie was also transformed into a blonde human in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode "The Beauty of Kootie", although her tail remained. Additionally, she has a mole on her right cheek that Wendy does not have in any video game appearance. Recent games have revealed that her eyebrows are brown, and like her eyelashes, extend off her face. Her eyes themselves are large and round with two eyelashes, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as Larry's. Rather than wearing the spiked cuffs the male Koopalings have, Wendy has large, golden bracelets on her wrists (implied in New Super Mario Bros. U to be candy rings). She usually wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink heels, as opposed to the other bare-footed Koopalings. A large pink bow with white polka-dots is also included in her appearance, similar to Birdo's bow (aside from the coloration). Wendy's shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with grey rings. Wendy's in-game sprites in both Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World depict her with a red head and shell coloration, a white bow with red polka-dots, red lipstick, iris-less eyes, and no necklace; additionally, Super Mario World gives her bare feet with rings around them (due to the body graphics being shared with Lemmy), depicts her bracelets as red cuffs without spikes, and in several sprites, gives her teeth. Many battle animations in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam confirm that she indeed has a complete set of teeth, none of which stick out of her mouth[12]. In the Super Smash Bros. series, Wendy's appearance is unaltered compared to most Mario characters, including Bowser. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, however, Wendy receives a slightly darker and subdued color scheme, while her spikes, shell, bow, and shoes receive simple detailing. These traits are only partially shared with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings. Personality and traits Wendy is shown to be very desiring of wealth and prestige; her being the one of two Koopalings in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga to drop 102 coins instead of 99 may be a reference to her greed. The comics and to some extent the DiC cartoons typically portray her as a spoiled brat, and she even thinks of herself as Bowser's favorite child. She does whatever she can to impress her father and likes to be congratulated for her bad deeds. Her personality in the cartoons highlights these traits further, and she is shown to have a very short temper over little things and can be violent when provoked. This latter trait is further confirmed in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, though she isn't portrayed as spoiled. After being hit by debris coming from a rock broken by mistake by Roy when fighting the Mario brothers and Paper Mario, she gets angry at Roy and fights him instead of the brothers and Paper Mario[13]. She seems to have a bit of a rivalry with Roy, as she makes some smart remarks at Roy's expense, as evidenced by the opening for Bowser's Minions. Despite these traits, she has been shown to help people as well, as shown by a line from a Mii wearing her costume during the Mario League in the Wii U version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, who said that his ribbon was given to them by Wendy,[14] and especially by Super Mario Chie Asobi Ehon 2: Mario to Wendy (「スーパーマリオちえあそびえほん 2 マリオと ウェンディー」, Super Mario Wisdom Games Picture Book 2: Mario and Wendy), in which she helped Mario obtain a medicine[15] for the poisonous bouquet she herself sent to Princess Peach[16] and even forced a Lakitu to give its cloud to Mario so he could reach the princess more quickly.[15] The English in-game text in Super Mario World implies she spends her time in her castle singing. In the PC version of Mario is Missing!, Wendy acts exceedingly girlish, perhaps in a mocking manner. In Mario Kart 8, while she doesn't have her own billboard advertising her company unlike her brothers, the map for Super Bell Subway lists her company as "Wendy's Interior Designs", implying that she holds an interest in interior decorating for various locales. It is stated in her bio on the Japanese New Super Mario Bros. Wii website that she is a "strong-minded, intrusive tomboy"[17]. The tomboyish traits are reconfirmed in the bio from the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros., with the Official Nintendo Power guide to Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 claiming that Wendy had to learn to be tough, growing up as the only female among the Koopalings. New Super Mario Bros. U implies that she is somewhat giddy, although obviously not to the same extent as Iggy, due to her reaction when encountering Mario. Also, she is shown to be somewhat surly in the Nintendo Club comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!" and is also implied in the same comic to love disco dances. She seems to love water, as she is fought in regions that deal with water in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and both New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. 2 has Wendy utilizing underwater combat when fighting Mario. Her event in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is the 100m Freestyle, which also shows her love of water, and that she's an experienced swimmer. The Super Mario Bros. 3 manual also implies that Wendy is concise, thoughtful and studious regarding threats she hasn't encountered before, in this case Mario. In Volume 42 of Super Mario-Kun, Wendy has an apparent affection for Mario and uses her rings to keep him captive. In Paper Mario: Color Splash, a milder affection is shown as after being beaten she consoles herself of having lost to Mario, that she states being kind of cute, concluding with a titter after having said that. Her trophy information in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U states that she has a rivalry with Peach and Daisy, which was further supported by dialogue from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics for the Wii U. This was eventually confirmed in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, where Wendy's two rivals are Peach and Daisy. Her trophy and Boxing Ring titles also state that she is bold, bossy, and big-headed. In the adventure book story "Koopa Caper", Wendy is depicted as being treacherous, although her actions in the game itself as well as Japanese promotional materials conflict with this, depicting her as being fanatically devoted to Bowser and his cause. In the Wii U and the 3DS versions of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympics, Wendy was depicted as being arrogant regarding her skills, and also somewhat respectful regarding her opponents. However, she also makes clear that she doesn't like losing and that, while she will accept a loss, she expects a rematch in return. She demonstrated similar behavior when defeated in Paper Jam, where she says they'll fight again for the "third, fourth, fifth time". She also, at least in the Wii U version, considered her a sassy heroine, and was quick to claim that Peach and Daisy didn't count as such. She also implied that Larry left her a seat and that she hates having to see an empty seat at the stadium when she's competing, even if that seat was her own (and she also indicated that she hated it if Larry reserved her a seat since it implied the possibility that she might lose). Bowser Jr.'s Journey implies that she suffers from motion sickness/claustrophobia, as when Dieter and Beef juggle her around while trapped in a barrel, she complains about feeling sick. Powers and abilities Wendy has displayed some unique abilities throughout her appearances as a boss character. In Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Wendy uses her wand to create up to three glowing rings that float around colliding with each other and the environment. The rings can glide through water as well, although at lower speeds, and over time they dissipate. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, she didn't have to use her wand to create rings that would close in on the Mario bros. once they appear beneath them. This game also had Wendy breathing fireballs and creating Spinys disguised as clones of herself, an ability shared with Lemmy and reminiscent of how they used similar-looking "dolls" to confuse Mario in Super Mario World. In the interactive anime adaptation Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land, Wendy was demonstrated to utilize actual copies of herself to confuse the Mario Bros., and was shown to utilize a similar ability in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga during her boss fight against them, where she disguised Spinies as herself. Wendy is shown running and jumping in Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and the latter also showed her spinning inside of her shell for offensive and defensive purposes. New Super Mario Bros. 2 also showed her as being an adept swimmer. New Super Mario Bros. U also depicts her as being skilled at ice-skating. In the same game, she also seems to throw her ring bracelets and have them richochet against walls, hinting that they were candy rings. In addition, like Bowser and the other Koopalings, she has superhuman durability, surviving near-death situations, such as being dunked into lava (and later having her castle being wiped away while she was still inside in Super Mario World), her surviving her being blasted with a fire flower in Mario is Missing, her surviving being crushed by Bowser's castle in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and her surviving being knocked into a lava pit by a newly-gargantuan Bowser in New Super Mario Bros. 2. Mario tennis aces wendy leak by hg the hamster-dcbrdgg.png Wendy 2.png Wendy O. Koopa Super Mario Wii.png Wendy winter.png wendy_o__koopa_using_her_wand_by_transparentjiggly64_dcwek36-pre.png 397px-Wendy_colouring_book.png wendy_dl_by_shadowleswolf-d8ofdik.png Girl you re a queen by aria art page dddkt7i.jpg|Wendy and Kuromi as princesses thanks__but_no_thanks_by_bigkgirl_dddysav.png 160px-WendyKoopa2_SMB3.png|Wendy classics Wendy_SSBU.png Screen Shot 2019-10-12 at 8.03.11 PM.png|Wendy classics WendyApplause.png WendyWave.png Wendy cutie.png wendy_o_koopa_day_2019_by_bigkgirl_dddkau6.png super_mario_world___wendy_o__koopa_in_new_style_by_doctorstrangesoldier_ddk5uid.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Koopas Category:Koopalings Category:Nice characters Category:Villans Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Fairies Category:DX Characters Category:Pink characters